Los libros caen del cielo
by jgmail
Summary: El amor es una fuerza irresistible e irrenunciable cuya potencia posee al hombre con màs fuerza que cuaquier otra cosa


Para mí amiga Akeemi, por su honestidad y generosidad, un regalo por haber hecho una imagen para mí, entonces yo escribo este fic para ti. Un agradecimiento especial asondomar por su colaboración al ayudarme a corregir los primeros borradores y enseñarme a pulir las frases. Lo baso en una historia que encontré en Pixiv, aunque no me apego mucho a lo que dicen los personajes sino al contexto en que transcurren los hechos. El comienzo puede ser un poco desconcertante, pero el resto del fic se apega a mis ideas sobre los dos personajes y lo que opino de su relación. En este fic intento explorar la naturaleza amorosa de su relación, quizás en referencia a las experiencias que he atravesado a lo lardo de los años con respecto al mismo sentimiento y lo que pienso que es. En este texto planteo un poco el problema del amor, hago referencias al gnosticismo, a la poesía antigua japonesa y al final el tema es extraído de la vieja poesía provenzal medieval. Quizás resulten algo exagerados los sentimientos plasmados en el mismo texto, pero considero que es algo que valió la pena escribir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuerpo:<em>**_ Todo pensamiento, toda emoción, todo interés suscitado en el sujeto amoroso por el cuerpo amado."_

_Roland Barthes_

* * *

><p>Mientras atravesaba los pasillos rodeados por estantes llenos de libros, que se elevaban un metro por encima de su altura, Hikari no dejaba de pensar en qué lugar se encontraba el chico de ojos azules. Normalmente, él se escabullía a la hora del almuerzo para leer y buscar novelas, tanto antiguas como modernas, en la biblioteca más grande de la ciudad que quedaba justo frente a la escuela; él le había confesado alguna vez que deseaba buscar inspiración en los libros para escribir las viejas aventuras que tuvo cuando niño.<p>

El joven, descendiente de franceses y japoneses, había heredado de los primeros su gusto por las letras, la claridad de las ideas y el amor por la naturaleza; de los segundos adquirió el afán irrefrenable por el detalle, la perfección sutil, una inclinación por la cultura refinada. Su cabellera rubia, que destacaba entre sus compañeros de clase, lo señalaba con obviedad como un extranjero, además de que era más alto que los chicos de su edad.

Todos estos pensamientos asaltaban a Hikari mientras se movía por el laberinto de tomos, compendios, manuales, textos y ejemplares que se extendían hasta donde su vista llegaba. Al girar en una esquina de un pasillo, solitario y estrecho, se encontró a Takaishi Takeru con su espalda contra estantería.

Hikari pronunció su nombre: "Takeru". El sonido de su voz resquebrajó su concentración.

– Así que aquí estas, creí que no podría encontrarte. Siempre buscas los lugares más aislados para quedarte a leer. ¿Acaso no te sientes solo?

Takeru intentó permanecer imperturbable. Pero Hikari continúo hablando a pesar de que él la ignoraba. La chica levantó su mano derecha y la puso a la altura de su barbilla y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

– Vaya, de verdad te ha atrapado la lectura; yo nunca imaginé que te volverías un devorador de libros. Daisuke, por el contrario, nunca haría algo así, ¿sabes?

Hikari había sido testigo de este cambio inusual en su amigo. El joven empezó a desarrollar su afición hacia la escritura desde el momento en que su madre lo alentó a poner por escrito sus recuerdos de la infancia. Al principio, frustrado por ser incapaz de hilar una frase con coherencia, buscó libros de historia, poesía y ensayos para poder aumentar su vocabulario y encontrar ideas y metáforas con las que escribir. Se sumergió en el estudio de la literatura, volviéndose cada vez más y más hermético. En ciertas ocasiones esto preocupaba a Hikari, sin embargo cuando leyó algunas de sus historias sintió que él tenía un talento que pulir.

Continuó viéndolo, sintiéndose incómoda por su silencio. Se ubicó a su lado y también apoyó su espalda contra la estantería en que él estaba. Permaneció inmóvil, completamente enervada por la actitud del chico. Allí, parada junto a él se formó una tormenta en su interior y un gran vacío se apoderó de ella, parecido al de una tempestad que sacude a un barco de arriba a abajo con su oleaje.

"Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que le pasará? Simplemente se queda allí sin decirme nada, sin hacer nada, leyendo", pensó ella, sin saber que más decirle.

Exploró su rostro con atención: sus pestañas, la finura de sus cejas, de sus labios, su nariz delgada, el esmalte de sus ojos. Tan bello como el rostro cincelado de una estatua. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico y, por primera vez desde que ella estaba a su lado, él giró su cabeza hacia ella:

–Te fascina la cara de otros, ¿te llama la atención algo en particular? ¿Te gusta acaso algo?

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

La chica giró su rostro a toda prisa, con sus mejillas coloreadas de un rojo intenso. Era incapaz de seguir viéndolo a la cara. Su corazón latía más rápido. Takeru se movió, se puso justo frente a ella. Alzó su mano y colocó el libro que estaba leyendo en la estantería del lado derecho, bloqueando con sus brazos cualquier ruta de escape.

– ¿Qué pasa? Hablabas mucho hasta hace poco.

Acercó su cabeza hacia su pelo. Usó su mano derecha para tomar entre sus dedos uno de sus flecos y lo acercó a su nariz.

– ¿Cambiaste de champú? Hueles a fresas.

– Sí… bueno, eh… Miyako me lo regalo.

Ante la declaración de la chica, Takeru adquirió una expresión de seriedad renovada. Dejó de jugar con su cabello para poder hablarle al oído.

–Te queda perfecto, huele delicioso. La verdad es que me gusta… Siempre haces que los demás se preocupen por ti, creo que lo sabes.

La miró con unos ojos fríos, enigmáticos, perdido en su rostro, haciendo que Hikari se sintiera aún más avergonzada. Takeru acarició suavemente sus labios con su dedo índice, y bajo su mano hasta que tomo su barbilla y la guío a sus labios. Hikari dejó de pensar, de sentir sus alrededores y quedó extasiada en el momento en que él comenzó a mover su lengua, bailando y rozando la suya con pasión por primera vez. La boca de Takeru sabía a menta, a café, una sensación indescriptible que le restaba fuerzas. La mano derecha de Takeru continuó deslizándose hasta posarse detrás del cuello de la chica; después de unos segundos, apartó sus labios de los suyos para poder lamer y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

– No… de…detente – dijo Hikari mientras temblaba –. Ta… Takeru, esto es demasiado, si alguien nos ve… nos acusarán...

Él la presionó aún más contra la estantería, deslizó su boca por su cuello salvajemente, usando su lengua y sus labios para estimularla. Acarició sus pechos e intentando abrir su camisa. Deshizo el moño de su uniforme y a continuación trato desabrocharle los botones.

– ¿No te gusta? Vamos, Hikari, por primera vez desde que te conozco sé que algo ronda por tu mente, algo aguijonea tu alma y la llena con una mezcla de deseo y fuego incontrolable.

Hikari sintió la mano izquierda de Takeru tomar su muslo derecho y ascender lentamente para levantar su falda.

– Takeru… DETENTE DE UNA VEZ.

En ese momento forcejeó para liberarse del agarre en que la tenía sometido el muchacho y lo empujó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo despedido hasta golpearse con la estantería del lado opuesto. Todos los estantes de madera y clavo tambalearon ante semejante choque. Pesados volúmenes llovieron sobre el desafortunado que se encontraba abajo. Una enorme enciclopedia aterrizó en la cabeza del joven. No tuvo otra opción sino besar el suelo, siendo sepultado por una lluvia de ejemplares de todos los tamaños y grosores. Hikari miró estupefacta aquella escena hasta que recupero la conciencia e intento desenterrar Takeru, gritando su nombre. Pero el golpe en su testa lo tenía pegado a la tierra por el dolor de cabeza que lo dejó mareado y desorientado. Los libros caen del cielo.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, Takeru se despertó desorientado, como si nunca hubiera sabido quién era. Un enorme hueco parecía abrirse en su pecho. Sentía que había olvidado cómo respirar. Antes, sentía, era algo natural, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, había perdido su tranquilidad: la posesión más valiosa que todo hombre tiene, el poder permanecer calmado en cualquier situación y frente a cualquier adversidad. Su alma se había convertido en un trozo de cristal que se encontraba manchado y había adquirido otro color, extraño, lejos del suyo propio.<p>

Para evitar pensar en sí mismo demasiado, se levantó de la cama y sus pasos lo llevaron directamente hacia el baño. Se observó en el espejo y, mientras su cuerpo realizaba sus actividades básicas, empezaron a desfilar frente a él las preocupaciones que día tras día enturbiaban la tranquilidad de su vida. Pero había una que sobresalía sobre el resto y era la causa de sus más descabelladas fantasías: sus sentimientos confusos e inestables por una cierta chica. En sus fantasías sentía como sus labios lograban posarse sobre los de su amante, su mano tomaban las suyas y sus dedos terminaban por enredarse. Se vio rebasado por una infinidad de imágenes que aumentaban su dolor incesante y depuntaban en su pecho sensaciones desconocidas. Un vacío que parecía extrañarlo, dejando su alma sola, abandonada, fría. ¿Era acaso un sufrimiento gozoso el que lo invadía todo? Así como rechazaba esta sensación, quería permanecer en ella y experimentarla cada día de su vida.

Cuando miró el reloj que estaba sobre el nochero de su habitación, se dio cuenta que se había levantado demasiado temprano, y este tiempo no lo quería invertir en seguir examinando sus sentimientos. Se preparó para ir a la escuela, desayunó a toda prisa e intentó hacer las más insignificantes tareas para olvidarse del palpitar irregular de su corazón. "Debo sacar la basura, lustrar mis zapatos, contar mis bolígrafos, revisar cuantos cuadernos tengo, debo llevar un diario y empezar a escribir sobre mis recuerdos…". Con eso sería suficiente, dejaría de pensar en cualquier fantasía. Luego de revisar nuevamente la hora, inició el paseo que solía relajarlo antes de empezar su vida escolar, llena de materias y respuestas que memorizar, pero en sus actuales circunstancias este mismo paseo se convertía en una horrible tortura que aumentaba su intranquilidad. Al quedarse solo en su camino al instituto, le asaltaban de nuevo cada una de las preocupaciones que pretendía abandonar. Las nimiedades, que quería vencer usando la rutina de la vida diaria, volvían para tomar venganza. Esta situación, llena de vaivenes, lo enloquecía.

¿Cómo podía su alma, su yo, el universo, sufrir semejante desequilibrio? ¿Por qué había perdido su propia concentración? Estaba derritiéndose y cuarteando en una infinidad de yoes que se separaban a su vez en muchos más. Asediado por los mil y un demonios que se posaban sobre sus hombros, Takeru recordó un manual sobre el estudio de las religiones que había comenzado a leer hace poco. "Sí", pensaba para sí mismo, "esto tiene que ser. Me he perdido en mis emociones, estoy a merced de algo muy poderoso que no puedo controlar". Los gnósticos, recordaba, enseñaban que el mundo había surgido cuando Dios olvidó como respirar correctamente; y cuando eso sucedió surgieron los ángeles, los demonios, los árboles, el cielo, las esferas celestes y hasta las pequeñas flores que nacen en los campos, cada germen de vida y no vida se materializo por el solo hecho del olvido de Dios de sí mismo y su expandir hacia un otro desconocido. "Yo, también, he olvidado cómo respirar, y por eso mi mente da vueltas frenéticas, incontroladas, vanas". Antes, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente; su propia respiración estaba conectada al universo y repetía, con cada una de sus acciones, la "canción celestial", la melodía misma del cosmos.

En lugar de armonizar con el todo, como enseña la meditación y la vida contemplativa, su respiración se había vuelto errática, confusa, llena de preocupación. Había terminado por ser arrebatada por una fuerza superior. Y en su mente empezaron a sucederse una que otra metáfora que le permitían canalizar ese "algo" que no tenía explicación: "Lo que siento es como un hielo abrazador, un fuego helado, una herida que duele pero no se siente, un descanso muy cansado, es un soñado bien, un mal presente". Aquellas metáforas incoherentes le ayudaban a no perder su cordura por completo, precisamente ahora que experimentaba esta enfermedad tan fuerte.

El amor, lo entendía, se había apoderado de él y jugaba con su corazón. Y sabía muy bien quien era la dueña de estos afectos tan potentes. Solo basta un gesto, un ademán, una palabra, para encender la chispa que termine quemando el alma y, al pasar tanto tiempo con Hikari, una de esas extrañas condiciones se cumplió para hacer brillar en él una lengua de fuego que jamás experimento con anterioridad. ¿Por qué su alma se sentía tan llena y tan vacía a la vez? Habían sido amigos desde que eran niños, sin embargo, últimamente las cosas se habían vuelto muy diferentes. Comenzó a verla como una mujer y no como la persona en la que más confiaba, la compañera de equipo con la que había superado tantas adversidades, la niña enferma que se esforzaba por ayudar a los otros, la chica que tenía problemas para expresar sus emociones. Para Takeru era cada vez más difícil sostener conversaciones naturales y espontáneas con Hikari. Por eso se preguntaba: ¿Qué había cambiado? "No lo sé. No sé qué ha cambiado. Pero sé que la amo, no como un amigo o como una hermana, quiero que ella también me ame; me ame de verdad, como yo la amo a ella". Y al pasar frente a los lugares que guardaban memoria de ambos jugando, hablando, riendo, lastimándose o guardando secretos, regresaban igualmente los suspiros, las lamentaciones o los dolores de pecho.

Entonces, su inconsistente vagar por las calles y avenidas de su ciudad natal, se acabó. Llegó a las puertas de su instituto, y cada una de aquellas reflexiones lo dejó tranquilo por un momento. Al entrar en su salón y ver el rostro luminoso, causa y fin de sus pensamientos, una paz gloriosa se apoderó de él. Pasó el resto de las clases mirando a la chica desde su asiento, atrás, en el fondo del salón. Ella estaba sentada más adelante, al lado opuesto del salón de clases, cerca de la puerta. Siempre mirando hacia el frente. Por el contrario, la mirada de Takeru se posaba constantemente sobre ella, para luego distanciarse y escribir poemas sobre la sucesión confusa de sentimientos cargados de melancolía, sufrimiento, dolor, alegría, luz y tinieblas. Una masa desordenada de imágenes que era inagotable e imposible de asimilar, sin importar cuanta tinta usara para transcribir sobre el papel esos deseos que se expandían en muchas direcciones.

Sorteadas las clases, fue directo a la biblioteca. Deseaba escapar de la intensidad de sus emociones. En la biblioteca, por el contrario, podría distraerse con la lectura de las cosas que más cautivaban a su intelecto y así arrinconar el amor que emanaba, como una fuente cristalina, del fondo de su corazón.

Su conciencia estaba desconectada. Y el mundo fluía a su alrededor, al igual que un río en donde uno se baña una sola vez para nunca regresar a él, mientras las memorias se alteran con el paso del tiempo hasta desvanecerse. El sonido de la gente que pasaba a su lado, que hablaba en voz baja como el murmullo del viento, eran distantes, extraños, pertenecientes a un plano de la existencia que no conocería ni experimentaría. Tal vez había devenido un sabio, un habitante de un más allá sublime, ser espiritual de un paraíso distante, que sólo regresa a la tierra cuando un criado lo toca con un mosqueador en sus ojos, orejas y boca.

Creía haber conquistado la causa de su dolor, y la victoria lo embriagaba con una falsa sensación. Al despertar, sintió unos pasos que venían hacia él, y una voz que lo sacaba de su profundo letargo. Aquella chica a la que dedicaba dos de cada tres pensamientos del día, estaba justo frente a él y se comportaba de un modo similar. Torpe, tímida, llena de preocupaciones. Era su oportunidad de saber si ella sentía lo mismo, si se resistiría a que penetrara en su vida, para poder complementarse, el uno al otro, en un todo.

Era momento de dejar fluir libremente lo que tanto había reprimido y se había negado a reconocer o decir. Pero la imprudencia sin duda le costaría caro y él lo sabía; no obstante, ya no podía aguantar más. ¿Por qué ese torrente tenía que arrastrar las rocas y arrancar los árboles que se atravesaban en su camino?

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con pasión; cada caricia y beso eran como un regalo divino; al frotar su piel las imperfecciones intrínsecas se perdían y la belleza era lo único que quedaba. Perdió el control sobre su propio cuerpo, y no fue sino hasta que lo empujaron lejos y sintió un golpe contundente en su cabeza que las lagunas en su memoria restituyeron su autocontrol. Despertó sintiendo que todo había sido un mal sueño o una pesadilla.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba más intranquilo que nunca y no sabía qué pensar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, después del incidente de la biblioteca, Takeru experimentaba sentimientos opuestos. Ardía por el deseo de ver a Hikari, temía no volver a verla, la imaginaba presa de mil peligros, experimentaba, en definitiva, todas las sensaciones propias del amor. Pero por alguna razón sentía una enorme seguridad. Hasta tal punto sentía que ella era suya, como él le pertenecía solo a ella, que no sentía temor o dudas en absoluto. Su pecho ya no estaba vacío; por alguna razón desconocida, ahora estaba lleno de una gracia y una amplitud que no había experimentado antes. Sin embargo, intentaba evocar la imagen de su amada, su rostro, a cada minuto. No lo conseguía. Recordaba lo que sentía mirándola, pero no podía imaginarla, y aun así había pasado días enteros únicamente mirándola a la cara, no hacía sino…<p>

Su pensamiento se deshilvanaba de nuevo. Pensaba en otra cosa. Alguna vez, había leído en los Manyoshu como el emperador le daba una de sus prendas íntimas a su amada para que esta la atesorara por siempre. Él deseaba hacer lo mismo. Deseaba entregarle a Hikari algo suyo y que ella lo usara para estar junto a él aun cuando no estaban juntos físicamente. "¿Acaso no será posible, soñaba, que parte de mi alma se enrede en las fibras de mi ropa y ella la lleve consigo todos los días?" Era un sentimiento demasiado abrumador. Estaba feliz. No había experimentado un estado parecido jamás. Constantemente, se repetía así mismo que el amor es perecedero, que nuestros sentimientos son frágiles, quebradizos, insustanciales. Y a pesar de eso, aquellas duras palabras no minaban en lo más mínimo los cimientos de sus verdaderos deseos. Sus padres estaban divorciados. Hasta su pubertad, su mayor anhelo había sido que sus padres volvieran a reconciliarse, y pensaba que aquel deseo era la única verdad que albergaba su corazón. Ahora, ya no sentía lo mismo. Takeru le había temido durante mucho tiempo el estar enamorado, temía que algún día él sería alguien igual que su madre y que separaría a sus hijos y dejaría a su ser amado. Este temor se esfumó por completo de su alma, había superado, por fin, la más grande de todas sus preocupaciones y problemas. Ya no suplicaba por el renacimiento del amor de sus padres, sino por el florecimiento del amor que él quería entregarle a la persona más especial que tenía ahora.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió deseos de ir a una iglesia. Encontró una cerca de su casa. Takeru nunca había sido un ferviente creyente, pero decidió ir a aquella iglesia porque le traía nostalgia. Su abuela materna le había dicho que algún día, el día en que se enamorara, debía ir a aquella iglesia para consagrar su amor en el altar de la capilla. Cuando era niño, no comprendió las palabras de su abuela. No obstante, por fin entendió que le quería decir aquella vez, cuando estaban solos, hacía ya muchos años atrás. Takeru se arrodilló frente a las imágenes de los santos y la virgen, empezó a repetir los rezos que su abuela le enseñó. Una vez que culminó su oración, hizo una última suplica a Dios: "Señor, no permitas que me abandone la locura, no permitas que retorne a eso que llaman cordura". Se levantó y salió de aquella iglesia vacía. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Takeru le envío mensaje a Hikari a su terminal DS. Le pedía que por favor volvieran a encontrarse en el parque, donde solían ir cuando el grupo de niños elegidos necesitaba poner en común sus desafíos en el digimundo.

Su reencuentro fue tímido y conmovido. Los ojos de ella relucían de felicidad, pero de inmediato bajaba pudorosamente la mirada. Se sentaron entre las hierbas. Los niños jugaban a su alrededor y pasaban algunas personas trotando en frente de ellos. Takeru no osaba hablar, pero se resolvió a hacerlo, porque la intensidad de aquel silencio lo hubiera arrastrado a un gesto poco conveniente.

Comprendió entonces por qué había oído contar que los verdaderos amantes, en su primer coloquio amoroso, palidecen, tiemblan y enmudecen. Es porque, visto que domina los reinos de la naturaleza y el alma, el amor atrae a sí todas sus fuerzas, se mueva como se mueva. Por eso, cuando los amantes llegan a su primer conciliábulo, el amor perturba y casi petrifica cada función del cuerpo. Los ojos se niegan a ver, la boca a hablar, las manos a sujetar y los pies a caminar. Es la razón por la que cuando el amor se demora demasiado tiempo dentro de nuestro corazón, se consume. Pero llega el momento en que sale del fondo del corazón y fluye sin barrera alguna que lo detenga, permitiendo que el cuerpo recupere sus funciones. Y entonces, el amante habla.

– Así que… ahora me perdonarás… por lo que te hice –comenzó a hablar Takeru en un tono suave y entrecortado–. Yo… no era… yo mismo en ese momento.

– No tienes por qué disculparte –le respondió inmediatamente Hikari–. No quería… que las cosas pasaran de ese modo… quería que estuviéramos juntos… el uno con el otro por más tiempo… pero… yo no soy buena expresando mis sentimientos… por eso me pierdo con facilidad en la noche…

Eran incapaces de verse a los ojos, y la forma de hablar y articular de uno se contagiaba al otro, mutuamente, en una especie de mímica. Pero fue Hikari quien rompió el incómodo silencio esta vez.

– Sabes, Takeru, pienso que a ti te diría todo lo que me pasa por el corazón. Contigo es fácil hablar. Aunque todavía no estuviera segura de que fuera correcto. ¿Sabes lo que me pasa en estos días Takeru? Soñaba contigo. Cuando me despertaba en la mañana, pensaba que era un día hermoso porque tú estabas en algún sitio. Luego pensaba que el día era feo, porque no te veía. Es extraño, lloro cuando estoy triste, y río cuando estoy feliz, pero ahora lloro y río al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso estoy enferma? Y, aun así, es una enfermedad bellísima. ¿Es justo amar la propia enfermedad?

– No creo – le dijo Takeru – que debas preguntármelo a mí. Porque yo tengo esa misma enfermedad.

– Tú tienes que ser una cosa buena en mi vida, Takeru, porque me gusta tocarte y me gusta que me toques también, como si despertaras algo que estuviera dormido dentro de mí. Antes, cuando me tocaste, fue demasiado repentino y por eso huí, pero ahora estoy preparada para que me acaricies con delicadeza.

– Hikari… yo… tengo miedo de hacerte daño. Desde que era niño, tengo miedo de amar a alguien. Yo quería que mis padres volvieran a estar juntos, porque creía que ellos se amarían por siempre. Ahora, yo temo que sea como ellos… Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti y eso me hace muy feliz…

– También yo me siento igual… Ven toma mi mano… vamos a estar juntos, tú y yo… solos…

Hikari se paró primero y tendió su mano hacia él. Él la miró con timidez, pero sonrió casi de inmediato cuando entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos. Ahora se sentía más extraño y vivo que antes…


End file.
